Carnivorous
by Astrid the Fierce
Summary: Strange bugs pledge the island of berk and the teens try to figure out how to get rid of them, but at the same time train a dragon. Adventure document one.


It was a normal, peacful day on Berk. Well, as normal as you can get with dragons flying about. Astrid and Hiccup were walking though town headed for the great hall with Toothless and Stormfly not far behind.

"Can't you admit it Hiccup?" Astrid blurted out of no where.

"Admit what?" Hiccup asked. She could see his confusion.

"Can't you admit today has been rather quiet." She filled her question.

"Yeah, it has been pretty quiet." He agreed looking around. "Not many viking are out and about." Astrid looked around aswell.

"Either everyones at the great hall, or lost in the woods." She joked.

"I hope it's not the latter." He said adding onto the joke. By then they had reached the great hall, opening the doors they found it. practically empty. Except for the dragon and rider in the back.

"Snotlout whats going on?" Astrid asked annoyance in her tone.

"Close the doors!" He exclaimed rushing to them, slamming the doors closed.

"Snotlout why are you locking yourself in the great hall, did you hide svens sheep again?" Hiccup questioned.

"The bugs." He simply said.

"That is not much of an answer." Astrid rolled her eyes.

"We know there are bugs. They usually come around this time of year." Hiccup said flatly.

"These aren't flies and maquitoes. There both, and new bugs!" Snotlout explained.

"Snotlout you do relies your making no sense?" Hiccup commented.

"Look outside." He opened the door for the two to look out. They gave him a look before peeking out. They saw Olaf walk consciously out of his home, looking around the area as if watching out for something. He took a few steps. Before bugs started flying at him. He swatted and raced back inside.

"So." Hiccup began as Snotlout closed the doors. "The bugs just happened to want to greet him as we watched."

"It happens to everyone. Thats why no ones outside." Snotlout said.

"But, We weren't attacked. "Astrid stated.

"I don't know but those bugs are weird." Snotlout said looking at the door.

"We should investagate." Hiccup started opening the doors. "Snotlout?" He asked his cousin. He shook his head.

"No way." The teen ran to the back of the hall once more. Hiccup sighed and the two riders left. Dragons following like faitful dogs.

"So, are we gonna capture one of the bugs and take a look?" Astrid asked her boyfriend as they journeyed back into town. He did nothing but nod and made a beeline for his house. She picked up her pace and they went inside and up to his room. He rummaged through his chest next to the desk looking for something so she picked up a paper while she waited. "I still can't believe you made this. I mean, a full moving machine. Thats so incredible." She just so happened to have picked up his first full blueprint of toothless tail fin.

"Thanks." Hiccup had found what he was looking for. A jar. "Ok. Now into action." She shrugged in agreement and they headed back out. They slowly walked through the village. Quiet, almost too quiet. The normally busy village felt abandoned, like it was a ghost town.

"This is creeping me out, Hiccup." Astrid whispered, feeling if she didn't whisper it would awaken something.

"I know." he whispered back, clearly on the edge about this. Then Astrid felt a pinch in her neck. In an instinct her hand flew up and slapped the side of her neck.

"Was that you?" She asked looking at Hiccup.

"No." He said, also smacking his right shoulder. Finally Astrid saw it.

"There!" She pointed to the bug flying towards them. "Ah!" She swatted more as they seemed to come from no where, with hiccup doing the same beside her. "Get. Off!" She said. One went in her mouth and she spit it out in disgust. "Awe, gross." She rubbed her mouth and tried to see Hiccup but there were too many bugs flying around Her.

"Got one!" He exclaimed before coughing as one made it into his mouth. "Re- ugh- retreat!" She took the instructions gratefully and ran for the hall. They coughed and ran into the great hall, slamming the door's behind them. They sighed in relief and Astrid slid down the door and hit the ground.

"That was crazy!" She said from her spot on the ground. Hiccup joined her and held up the jar. The bug inside was hitting the sides of the jar trying in every way to get out. "I've never seen anything like it." She said squinting and looking at it closly.

"I think I have." Hiccup added, looking at Astrid.

"Where?"

"the book of dragons. Astrid, I think this bug came from a dragon."


End file.
